Scottish By The Grace Of God
by Shaylon Ashriel
Summary: What if our main bad guy had a love interest in the beginning of the movie? What if she knew nothing about Ian's habit to turn to illegal measures to get his way? What if the adorable geek was more her style? Riley/OC.
1. Pilot

A/N: Okey dokey so like I'm in love with Riley Poole and I wanted to try my hand out on a Riley/OC fic. And this is my take on it. Also I'm not Scottish so if I get some of this stuff wrong blame Google lol. OH! Disclaimer I do not own National Treasure just my OC character. Please let me know how I'm doing. ^^

Riley attempted to concentrate on his computer. It was an unmistaken failed attempt; there was no doubting that.

He was going to blame this lack of focus on Torree McKenzie. She was Ian's insanely cute, incredibly friendly, undeniably gorgeous, obviously Scottish, and seeming flawless girl friend.

He had a twinge of jealousy go through him every time Ian called her honey, babe, or anything to that sort. Riley knew for a fact that it was stupid for him to feel this way. I mean he barley knew the girl…. But every time she spoke he felt the knot inside his stomach tighten. He was falling hard and quickly for her accent.

Torree sat on the edge of the back seat leaning closer to the front where Ian and Ben were seated. She was more than a little intrigued by the whole treasure hunting idea. She was non-stop asking Ben questions the whole ride.

That was at least until Ian gave her a look and she sighed and slumped back into her seat. She twiddled with her feat that were hanging. As it turns out when you're 5"3-4 your feet won't reach the floor in this snow ready vehicle.

As Ian and Ben talked and she sat silently her level of boredom was growing with each passing second. However, Riley was finally able to give approximately 60 % of his attention to the tracking program on his laptop.

Torree reached over and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned slightly to where he was facing her. She just stuck her tongue out at him. He raised an eyebrow at her with a small grin.

"It's your turn." She mouthed to him silently.

He just crossed his eyes for a few seconds. Then watched her smile brightly. He had to admit she had a breathtaking smile. Torree tucked her long, wavy, auburn hair behind her ears and wiggled them.

Before he could think of something else he looked back at her and noticed her attention was now focused on the back of Ben's seat.

"I was thinking about Henson and Perry, crossing this kind of terrain with nothing but dog sleds and on foot. Can you imagine?" Ben asked Ian.

"It's extraordinary." Ian agreed.

A slight beeping erupted from Riley's program but, with a few pushing of the buttons he was able to get the beeps to stop.

"Are we getting closer?"

"Assuming Ben's theory is correct and my tracking model's accurate we should be getting very close… But don't go by me, I broke a shoe lace this morning." Riley answered obviously busy with something else.

But the slight giggle from Torree (letting him know she at least got it) drew his attention from it and he was able to notice the puzzled look from Ian and Ben.

"It's… it's a bad omen." He explained further a little surprised Torree was the only one beside himself to know what it was.

"Should we turn around and go home?" Ian asked sarcastically.

"Or we could just throw him out here." Ben suggested with a laugh.

"Ha ha… ok." Riley replied bitterly.

"Oh Riley, you're not missing that little, windowless cubicle we found you in, are you?" Ben asked teasingly.

"No, no, absolutely not." Riley chuckled.

As the words left his mouth his computer began to beep again. This time a little more frequently and louder. Curiosity took over Torree and she slid over to toward Riley. She might've scooted a little too close. She was practically on him.

"Sorry." She whispered to him and sent a shiver down his spine.

"N-not a problem." He whispered backed.

She smiled and looked backed at his screen, judging by the worded 'TARGET REACHED' she made a guess, "I think we're here."

"I was about to say that."


	2. The Road To Fighting Crime

A/N: Well, I just want to say that I'm going to be messing with the lines a little, and by this I mean adding a few here and there. I will try my hardest not to change any of the ones that already have a home. Also I apologize if I get any of them wrong I'm using a script I downloaded online so it may not be a 100 % accurate. Anyways once again please let me know how I'm doing. ^^

Torree watched as all the men were spread out, metal detector in hand searching for the Charlotte. She longed to be out there herself. I mean desperately. She didn't want to be on the sidelines, she'd rather be out playing with the boys.

That wasn't HER place. Her place was standing by the vehicles and waiting or if she wanted to put it how Ian had "Guarding them". She knew he was teasing her but most of her wanted to yell at him, something on the lines of 'Ya dobber!'

But, her mother always told her calling names would get her nowhere. That and to stand up straight she didn't want a hump on her back at the age of 20. Oh, and to keep a good figure, keep her hair perfect, nails clean and polished, and – you know now that she thought about it her mother seemed kind of shallow.

'No! Not a way to think about maw.' She decided and shook the thought out of her head.

Riley couldn't help but to glance over at her every so often. Each time he looked she looked more and more miserable.

He was on his way over to at least to make an attempt to rescue her when he was stopped by Shippen's talking, "Look this is a waste of time. How could a ship wind up way out here?"

"Well, I'm no expert but it could be that the hydrothermal properties of this region produce hurricane force ice storms that cause the ocean to freeze, then melt, then refreeze landing a ship right around here." Riley blurted out before thinking and walked off.

By the time he reached Torree he had put on a much friendlier face, "You look kinda…. Bored."

"I am." Torree smiled, "But Ian said I should wait here."

"Oh, well I was just going to offer a temporary conversational partner or something like that, ya know just walk around, granted it may not be fun, I'm not the best person to talk to but-" Riley had never been one to ramble really, but trying to actually talk to this girl was proving to be difficult, with his nerves and all.

"Sure, I mean I don't see how just talking and walking with someone of course would be too much of a nuisance…" Torree interrupted his rambling.

"Not a nuisance at all, actually what person can work without an assistant?" Riley joked.

"Assistant?"

'Crap, she probably thinks I'm sexist. That I think she could only be an assistant. Oh God I totally blew it.' He contemplated how he could fix his screw up, "It… it was a joke."

"Oh… well I thought it had a nice ring to it. Ya know Super Riley with his sidekick Torree." She laughed a bit.

Her laugh was like alcohol and Riley was never one to hold his liquor well, he gave her a goofy grin, "Well we'll need to work on the names but I think we've got the right idea."

He began walking again swaying the metal detector above the thick snow and Torree was following him (more like walking beside him), "It might be easier to come up with names if we actually had super powers."

"True I suppose…. We could be like Batman. He didn't have any powers just money." Riley informed her.

"We are on our way to finding the treasure of all treasure." Torree smiled.

Just as Riley opened his mouth to speak, someone filled in the words for him with a yell, "Over here!"

Torree's eyes got wide and she whipped her head over to see that Ben and Ian were standing over a small dug out area of the snow with a look of triumph and excitement.

"Looks like we're on the right road to fighting crime." Torree smiled at Riley brightly.

Riley sighed, "It appears that way."


	3. Albuquerque, See I Can Do It Too

A/N: I just first wanted to apologizing for the lack of updating I'm going to try my hardest to get on top of that and keep that going well so just please be patient with me you guys. Second of all I would like to thank all the people reading and the people who favorite this and myself and add alerts and especially those of you who review its motivating for me to update because well I like knowing that you guys actually like it so a gigantic thanks to you all !

adventurecutie: I'm going to try my hardest to continue down that path .

xXxiloveapplesxXx: Thanks you so much and yeah me either I'm kind of winging this one that's why cute ideas and suggestions people make usually make it in my stories Haha.

Azulastalker: Well shoot for it I mean I take my writing seriously and I've been accused of plagiarism for minor details sure as the names rhyming. I'm not that uptight or ignorant to think that some things even writing will share a few similarities. and thank you so much I appreciate it.

sobreya274: Thank you so much xD sorry I couldn't do the update soon thing :/ but I'll work on that from now on.

DarkFireAngel00: Thank you I'll try to do that from now on.

.Uchiha: Thank you I wanted to try to do a Riley story but it's becoming more apparent that it's usually either Ben's sister or Abigail's sister :P

Sonny13: Thank you I tried to make her likeable

drawist 101: Thank you!

The stairs creaked as the group walked down the stairs to the ship's hold. Torree was a little shocked that Ian let her join the group making the decent down but was ecstatic nonetheless.

The ship seemed to be relatively empty once they got down there and began to examine it. There certainly wasn't the treasure of all treasure's down there… at least not in plain sight.

Riley pushed one of the hammocks revealing a frozen skeleton and he did something that was an automatic response and he wished he hadn't but he did… he freaked out, stumbled back, fell down and yelled, "Ahh! OH GOD! AH!"

Ben looked down at him in a disapproving manner, "Well you handled that well."

Torree giggled and walked over to Riley and offered him her hand, "Are you ok?"

Riley blushed, luckily his face was already a little red from the cold so she didn't notice, he took her hand and she helped him up, "Yeah, I'm fine… just not really used to finding random dead people spread about."

Torree giggled again, "That's ok, had it be me finding it first I would've done the same thing."

"But you're a chick. It would've been ok."

"This is it. It's the cargo hold." Ben announced bringing Riley and Torree from their conversation.

Riley looked around, "Do you think it's in the barrels?"

Ian cracked one open and ran his fingers in the contents, "Gunpowder."

Torree noticed Ben walking around and stopping in front of a certain barrel, "Now why would the captain be guarding this one."

He opened it and pulled out a wrapped item, "I've found something!"

Everyone was quick to gather round Ben as he began to unwrap it.

"What is it?"

"Should've worn my heels." Torree huffed.

Riley was the only one to hear her and pulled her closer to him and set her in front of himself, giving her a better view of what was going on.

As he discarded the wrappings he revealed a pipe looking object, Riley spoke up, "What is it?"

Ben opened some sort of case then held up an ivory pipe, "Do you guys know what this is?"

"Is it a billion dollar pipe?" Riley asked hopefully.

"It's a Miashawn pipe. Ah, it's beautiful." Ian took it to examine it more carefully and admire it detail on it.

Ben pointed something out, "Look at the intricacy of the scroll work on the stem."

"Is it a billion dollar pipe?" Riley asked hopefully.

"No it's a clue. Let me see that." Ben took it from Ian and separated the stem from the base, appearing to break it.

This act alarmed Riley, "What… Don't break it!"

"We are one step closer to the treasure gentlemen," Ben announced, "…. And lady." He added as an after note.

"Ben, I thought you said the treasure would be on the Charlotte." Ian stated obviously a little thrown back at that fact that Ben was so certain it wasn't.

"No, the secret lies with Charlotte. I said it could be here…." Ben informed him and then he took a knife from his pocket and a small notebook, he then proceeded to cut his finger and smear his blood over the stem of the pipe. He rolled the stem of the pipe on the piece of paper revealing words and symbols, "These are Templar symbols."

Riley caught a glimpse of Torree's face. He eyes were wide with curiosity and her face was glowing with excitement. He couldn't help but smile a bit.

And Ben began to read aloud the new found information, "The legend writ, The stain affected, The key in Silence undetected. Fifty-five in iron pen, Mr. Matlack can't offend."

"It's a riddle. I need to think." And with that he began to talk to himself, or so they all assumed, "The legend writ the stain affected. What legend? There is the legend of the Templar treasure, the stain affects the legend. How? The key in silence undetected. Wait! The legend, the key. There's something. A map. Maps have legends, maps have keys. It's a map, an invisible map. So now…."

Ben was cut off by Ian, "Wait a minute. What so you mean invisible? An invisible map?"

'Obviously that the map is invisible' That sounded like it was what he said it had been but Torree didn't dare say anything because well… she had been told in times like these to hold her tongue.

"The stain affect could refer to a die or reagent used to bring about a certain result, combined with the key in silence undetected. The implication is to make what was undetectable detectable. Unless the key in silence could be-"

Ian's friend, Shaw interrupted him, "Prison."

This gained of course some confused glances from Ben, Ian, Torree, and Riley. Riley was of course the one to break the silence, "Albuquerque, see I can do it too…. Snorkel." He was of course referring to the random outburst.

"It's where the map is. Like you said, 55 in iron pen. Iron Pen is a prison." Shaw explained further.

"Or it could be since the primary writing medium of the time was Iron gull ink, the pen is… just a pen. Then why not say a pen, why say iron pen?" Ben questioned as he went back to thinking.

"Because it's a prison." Shaw commented not letting it go.

Then it was obvious Ben was struck with more insight on the clue since he began pacing and talking, "Wait, iron pen. The ink does not describe the pen, it describes what was penned. It was iron, it was firm. It was mineral, no no no no. It was firm, it was adamant. It was resolves, it was resolved," Ben softened and sat down, " Mr. Matlack can't offend. Timothy Matlack was the official scribe of the continental congress. Calligrapher, not writer. And to make sure he could not offend the map, it was put on the back of a resolution that he transcribed, a resolution that 55 men signed. The declaration of independence."

"Oooh." Ian commented.

Torree's eyes were back as wide if not wider as before with a medley of amazement, excitement, and sheer interest however Riley didn't seem so sure, "Come on. There is no invisible map on the back of the declaration of independence."

"It's clever really. A document of that importance would ensure the map's survival," Ian commented, "And you said several Masons signed it, yeah?"

"Yeah, nine for sure."

"We'll have to arrange for a way to examine it."

"This is one of the most important documents in history, they aren't just going to let us waltz in there and run chemical tests on it." Ben told him stating the obvious.

"What do you propose we do?" Ian asked eager to see if the fellow male could come up with a better idea.

"We could borrow it." Ian suggested.

"Steal it? I don't think so." He shot it straight down.


	4. We Play Poker Together

A/N: Hiya guys well the 1st of 2 things I would like so say is "Oh my god I'm so sorry y'all it has been so long since I have updated but l have been so busy but I am going to get better I promise!" You guys can hold me to that like I swear this is going to be a story I finish and I am going to do it with faster updates. Believe it! (I have been watching Naruto lately :D) Ok, next thing on my list is thank all of the readers and reviewers! You guys totally rock! I love knowing what people think when they are reading.

"Ben… the treasure of the Knights Templar is the treasure of all treasures." Ian explained to Ben.

"Oh, I didn't k know that. Really?" Ben asked sarcastically.

"Look, Ben… I understand your bitterness. I really do. You've spent your entire life searching for this treasure, only to have the respected historical community treat you and your family with mockery and contempt. You should be able to rub this treasure in their arrogant faces, and I want you have the chance to do that." Ian tried to show sympathy and concern for Ben.

"How?" Ben asked hesitantly.

"We all have our areas of expertise. You don't think mine are limited to writing checks, do you? In another life…," Ian started trying to obviously be delicate with his words, " I arranged a number of operations of… questionable legality."

"I'd take his word for it, if I were you." Shaw cautioned almost as if it were a threat.

"So don't worry. I'll make all the arrangements." Ian told him.

"No." Ben put his foot down.

"I really need your help here." Ian tried to reason with him.

"Ian… I'm not going to let you steal the Declaration of Independence." Ben told him.

"Ok. From this point on all you're going to be is a hindrance." Ian told him and gave a look to Shaw, who pulled a gun out of his coat pocket and pointed it at the three.

"Hey!" Riley choked out. He then glanced at Torree who stared wide-eyed at the man. From the look on her face she was not familiar with this side of Ian. You know the one that had his close friend carry around a gun and point it at people who did not just fall in love with his evil plans to steal important documents.

"What are you gonna do? Are you gonna shoot me, Shaw? Well, you can't shot me. There's more to the riddle. Information that you don't have. I do," Ben began to try to back them into a corner where they had no choice but to put the gun away, "I'm the only one who can figure it out, and you know that."

"He's bluffing." Shaw called him out on it.

Ben glanced over momentarily to see tears forming in the corner of Torree's eyes and ever so slightly (no one even noticed) he inched himself to where he was in front of her, "We played poker together, Ian. You know I can't bluff."

"Tell me what I need to know, Ben, or I'll shoot your friend." And with that the gun was pointed at Riley.

He tried to hide behind some sort of ropes, "Hey!"

"Quiet, Riley! Your job's finished here." Ian ordered.

Ben quickly pulled something out of his pocket and lit a flare, "Look where you're standing. All that gunpowder. You shoot me, I drop this, we all go up."

A/N: Short I know but they'll get longer


	5. How To Make Riley's Month

A/N: I'd like to apologize for how long it has taken me to update but this time I come before you with a good excuse... my beloved laptop crashed on me. Yeah this has happened twice since I have been on this website... *sigh* I fail with computers. Also I'm trying my best to keep these chapters updated I know I've been failing but I haven't quite given up on this story and I vow I will finish this and keep updating. Also thanks to Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 and Phillipfan24 (I haven't given up and I won't :) also I'll try to make the chapters longer).

"Ben!" Riley was obviously not thrilled with Ben's decision.

Ian looked over at Torree and pointed to the spot beside him, "Over here. Now."

Riley's heart sank slightly knowing that Torree would be smart and take the safest way out. Which would be with the guy with the gun. He looked over at her and was a little surprised that she stood frozen in her spot and shook her head.

Ian rolled his eyes then turned his attention to Ben, "What happens when the flare burns down? Tell me what I need to know, Ben."

Riley turned back to Torree. She was shaking. Had been caught it he would've grabbed her or held her or something. However Ben was kind of in the middle of something so he didn't really notice. Riley couldn't stand watching her tremble in fear and when a tear fell down her right cheek he couldn't stand to just watch anymore. He took a few steps forward and pulled her into a protective embrace.

Her actions sort of surprised him. She buried her face in his heavy coat and wrapped her arms around him. Was it wrong he was sort of enjoying this part?

"You need to know… if Shaw can catch." Ben threw the flare.

Torree's grip on Riley tightened, Riley winced, and Ian moved to catch the lit flare… successfully, "Nice try though, Ben."

Ian's sleeve caught on fire suddenly causing him to swat it out and drop the flare. Shaw let off one shot as he and Ian ran through the door, locking it behind them.

Ben began stomping around and he quickly found what he was looking for, "Riley over here!"

Riley rather quickly made his way to where Ben was, dragging Torree behind him, "Ahh! What is this?"

"Smuggler's hold! Get in! You first then Torree."Ben explained.

Riley and Torree followed their instructions. They followed Ben and got down when he said to and they all three survived the destruction if the Charolette.

Ben, Riley, and Torree trudged through the ashes of the once gorgeous ship.

"There's an Inuit village about nine miles east of here. It's popular with Busch pilots." Ben informed them.

"Alright, then what are we going to do?" Riley asked.

"We start making our way back home."

"No I meant about Ian. He's going to steal the Declaration of Independence, Ben." Riley told him.

"We stop him," Ben answered plainly. He hadn't thought about asking Torree if she had a place to stay or anything until now, "Torree do you have a place to stay?"

Torree rubbed her temple, "I can find a place."

"You could crash at my place." Riley quickly offered without even having to think about it.

"I would really hate imposing like that." Torree smiled at him.

He grinned, "You wouldn't be at all. Trust me."

"Well then thank you very much, Riley."

Ben chuckled softly. He knew Torree probably just made Riley's month.


	6. I'll Be Good I Promise

A/N: First thing is first thanks to the people reading and a BIG thanks to the people reviewing DarkFireAngel00, Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967, and Phillipfan24 (Grrr... I hate the blue screen of death :P but I can't bring myself to smash my laptop so much of my blood, sweat, and tears is on that thing. Well not really but I've spent A LOT of time with it haha). Now for the next order of business I would like to point out that this is in fact the 2nd update in 1 day and I do believe that is a record for me. I cant promise they will be that fast again but I will try to keep them updated decently quickly :)

Riley had mentally slapped himself for not keeping a tidier house. Torree probably thought he was a disgusting slob or something now. So as soon as the two walked in and the door was closed he hurriedly began clearing magazines and books from the end tables.

"I hope you're not doing that because I'm here." Torree chuckled.

"Oh…ummm…"

"That's what I thought," She laughed, "Stop, I usually am forced to spend all day in a spotless, lifeless house this is so nice like a breath of fresh air."

"You're into messy?" Riley raised an eyebrow.

"I'm into lived in." She corrected and sat down on the couch.

Riley plopped down on the other side of the couch, "Well however you want to word it."

"Can I go with you and Ben tomorrow?" Torree asked kind of randomly. The truth was if she wanted to do something with Ian she asked so it was just a habit now. She had to BEG Ian to let her go on the trip to find the Charolette.

Ben had said before they even got back to D.C. they would need to go to the FBI or something. And then it was decided they would do so tomorrow. They had also decided that Torree would be staying with either Riley or Ben until the whole thing with Ian was resolved.

"Umm… I don't see why you couldn't. I kind of just assumed you would go." Riley admitted.

Torree smiled brightly, "Oh! Well yay. Could I ask one more favor of you Riley?"

Torree's voice was much more serious. This caused Riley to be much more concerned and he braced himself for the absolute worst, "You haven't really asked a favor of me yet but go for it."

Torree slipped something off of her finger and gently placed it in the palm of Riley's hand. Riley savored the feel of her small, smooth, soft fingers grazing against his hand, "Could you get rid of this?"

It was a ring. "Were you and Ian? Engaged?"

Torree shook her head, "No, silly. It was just something he gave me."

"Oh, well what do you want me to do with it?" Riley asked.

"Sell it, pawn it, throw it in a river. Preferably one of the first two since I sort of need something to wear tomorrow." Riley wasn't quite sure why Torree blushed at the last part but she did and Riley had to admit he found it totally adorable.

"Well I don't know if you're up to it but, I could take you with me when the shopping part comes into play. I obviously don't have the best style." Riley suggested and gestured to himself.

"Oh hush you're totally cute." Torree told him and then a yawn escaped from her lips.

Riley blushed a little and then chuckled, "That's ok. My bed is made and I changed the sheets before I left so if you want to catch some Z's in there you're welcome to. Nothing but that laptop on my desk is off limits, you know unless you're technologically challenged then you know I'd prefer you not to mess with the electronics."

Torree smiled, "I'll be good. I promise."

Riley locked the door behind him and pulled out his cell phone.

He had to think for a second before he dialed a number. His mom, dad, and brother were out. He decided on Ben, "Hello?"

"Hey, umm it is Riley."

"Yeah, I have caller ID. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, well no, well sort of Torree needs some clothes and I have never bought clothes for a woman and- "

"What mall or clothing store would you like me to meet you at?" Ben was laughing at this point in their conversation.

Riley sighed, "Whichever one is good with you."


	7. Off To The Land Of Nod

A/N: First off of course (as always) a very big thanks to the reviewers Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967, DarkFireAngel00, and Phillipfan24! Thanks so much. Also I wanna brag a little on myself the updates so far are going smoothly haha :P. And now down to the real business I have to put out a serious question... The next chapter I want to really kind of start the Riley/OC romance. Do we think it's too soon or should sparks start flying. Let me know what you guys think and thanks again to the readers and reviewers you guys are so patient with me ^_^

Riley was extremely tired. He was tired from the trip (he hadn't had time to re-cooperate yet) and he was very tired from shopping. Finding clothes for Torree wasn't his forte and he hadn't noticed how OCD Ben was with fashion until now. 'No those shoes don't match' and 'Black and brown don't go together'.

Riley sighed exhaled loudly and threw the bags on the couch after locking all the doors of course, "Torree?"

"I'm in here." She called out. Although he was slowly getting more accustomed to her accent he still found it more than amazing.

Riley kicked off his shoes and walked into his bedroom. He leaned against the door frame.

Torree was sitting on the right side of Riley's bed. She had her hair in low pigtails, and she was wearing and spaghetti strap undershirt and a pair of Riley's sweatpants, "I hope you don't mind I saw them folded on your dryer and well they looked REALLY comfortable. I kept my own shirt though."

Torree's giggle was intoxicating and contagious. Riley chuckled, "It's totally fine."

Torree smiled, "I felt bad about just taking your clothes, but umm… it looked really comfy."

"It's fine," Riley reassured her, "Now if you don't mind my intruding I'm going to grab a few things and catch up on some much needed sleep. I'll be in the other room if you need me."

As Riley turned around Torree sprang up and latched onto his arm. It wasn't like a desperate stay with me grab but more like a gentle and haunting embrace, "Where are you going to sleep?"

"The couch." Riley answered nonchalantly.

"No, I'll on the couch." Torree offered with a smile.

"I can't let you do that."

"I'll feel bad if I don't."

"Ummm… No, you're not sleeping on the couch." Riley told her semi-firmly. He didn't want to sound like Ian and be all controlling and totally scare her off… he didn't even have anything with her.

"I know this is your home, but I can't let you sleep on the couch. I'll feel awful and I refuse to sleep on that bed if you sleep on the couch." Torree put a little extra emphasis on the words 'awful' and 'refuse'.

"What do you purpose we do? You're not sleeping on the couch." Riley asked making sure she knew the conditions as well.

Torree had to think for a moment. She hadn't planned this far in advance and she had never really gotten this far in an argument with Ian. She was breaking new ground, "I promise I'll stay on one side if you'll stay on the other."

Torree was smiling sheepishly as she sat down on the bed. Riley raised an eyebrow. Surely nothing could really happen so it wouldn't be inappropriate. Plus this way neither of them had to sleep on the rather uncomfortable couch, "I suppose that would be ok."

"Of course it will. I'll be good I promise." Torree smiled.

'Oh God please don't.' Riley felt pretty bad as soon as that thought surfaced in his head, "Well I'm going to go change real fast then we can hit the hay."

Riley had done what he said he was going to do and settled in the bed with Torree. He was now sure he wasn't going to get any sleep. The sound of his head pounding furiously was ringing loudly in his ears.

Torree leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Goodnight, Riley."

Riley's face was burning up, "G-goodnight Torree."

As Riley and Torree found themselves drifting off to the Land of Nod they both sort of scooted closer together. Riley's arm was draped over Torree's thin waist and Torree's head was hidden in Riley's shirt. With their last bit of consciousness slipping away they found themselves meeting again because both were lingering in the other's dreams.


	8. Ben The Dreamy Superhero

A/N: So this update wasn't as speedy as the last but in my case I think it's still pretty good :). Now to the most important order of business I need to thank my wonderful readers and amazing reviewers :D Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967, vlascoD14 (I think you're right and so there is plenty of lovin' for this chapter of course their will progressively be more but I think it's a good place to start :)), Phillipfan24, and DarkFireAngel00. I shall try to continue to get decently fast updates on here and like always I love reviews so don't be shy :)!

Riley was roused in the morning by the god awful screeching of his alarm clock. He didn't want to get up so early… He was fueled by the need to get that sound out of his head. He quickly moved one arm to slam the 'off' button. He didn't want to wake Torree.

Then it hit him. Riley glanced to where Torree had been laying… there was no sign of Torree. But he did hear the sound of running water. He concluded that she was probably in the shower. Then the water stopped.

Riley sat up and yawned. He took his glasses off of his nightstand and put them on. He was glad he did because the next sight he saw was one he was VERY happy he didn't miss.

Torree walked back into Riley's bedroom. This time however she was wearing nothing but a small towel that it just covered all of the mandatory parts but there wasn't a lot left that had to be left to Riley's imagination. Her body glistened with the water still on it and her wet, auburn hair stuck to her shoulders, "Oh my gosh! I didn't know you were awake! I'm sorry I should've put on some clothes!"

Riley tried really hard to keep eye contact, "No, it's ok. Did you find your clothes?"

Torree looked around slightly, "Nope."

"Oh! There's a few bags in the living room. I'm sorry if they don't fit that well we kind of had to guess your sizes. I'm going to hop in the shower and that way you can change. Oh! Ben said you should wear one of the nicer outfits too." And with that Riley sprinted to the bathroom.

Torree laughed little and retrieved the bags. From the looks of it Riley had thought of everything she might have needed.

Riley mindlessly went through all of his morning routines then cautiously got dressed. Torree was the one and only thing on his mind although he wasn't quite complaining. Granted it would be nice to have his thoughts back to himself.

He walked into the kitchen and was greeted with the smell of bacon.

"Sit down. I hope you don't mind I made you breakfast." Torree smiled and set a glass of orange juice and silverware at a place on the table for Riley to sit down.

Riley had to admit Ben was pretty good at guessing sizes because the dark-washed jeans she was wearing fit her amazingly and flaunted her curves. He was sure every woman they came in contact with would be jealous. They certainly should be in Riley's opinion.

"Thank you," Torree smiled again and set a plate in front of him.

Riley began eating, "This is really good but umm you didn't have to cook I would've bought you breakfast."

"Oh, I cook breakfast like almost every morning so it's not a big deal at all." Torree sat beside him.

"Well I've only had your breakfast but you seem to be a really good cook and thanks again." Riley chuckled a bit.

"You know you mumble in your sleep." Torree told him with a smile.

Riley's eyes got wide and his face turned scarlet, "I-I do?" Riley knew what he dreamed about but he really didn't want her to know.

Torree blushed this time too, "Yeah."

Riley took a sip of OJ and began to stutter a little as he began to try to think of ways to explain himself. He was cut off quickly though.

Torree leaned over and placed her lips on his. His lack of reaction caused Torree to pull away quickly.

"Wasn't as good as the dream huh?" Torree nervously joked knowing she had crossed a line.

"Oh. My. God. It was better because it actually happened and worse because I didn't act like an idiot and wasn't as shocked and taken aback in the dream." Riley looked down.

"So, I didn't just make it all weird or anything right?"

"Oh, no. Yeah I think that one was me." Riley admitted.

"Oh thank god! I thought like I might have crossed a line that you didn't want to be crossed." Torree chuckled.

"Oh! I liked the line crossing. It just you know it caught me WAY off guard." Riley explained.

"Well that makes me feel a whole lot better." Torree sighed.

She almost caught Riley off guard again but he knew how to react this time. Torree much less gently slammed her lips against Riley's and in order to keep himself and Torree (hopefully) happy he applied just as much force.

This wasn't at all like all of the other first kisses he had. She wasn't soft or gentle or letting him make all the rules. She was rough and forceful and taking the lead and he loved it. Without breaking the kiss she had pushed back his chair and was sitting facing him in his chair. She pulled away abruptly and was panting a little.

She laid her forehead against his as she spoke, "Is this ok with you? I mean honestly I can quit if you want."

"I'll shoot myself…in the face… if you quit now." Riley told her.

Torree chuckled a little at his exaggerations but that was what she wanted to hear. She re-attached their lips and stuck her tongue in his mouth. She was in too much of a hurry to ask politely. Honestly she had been attracted to him since they met. She knew he wasn't super tall (well to her he was but she was short) and he didn't have the extreme tan and muscles like the men in the movies, but now that she had permission she didn't know if she was even going to attempt to keep her hands off of him.

She reluctantly pulled away only when she needed to. She found out the hard way that humans do in fact need to breathe. She also didn't want to come off easy and scare him away.

"That was kind of way amazing." Riley told her breathlessly.

"I agree. Unfortunately we probably need to meet Ben soon huh?" Torree asked.

"I think he could stop Ian without us. I mean Ben's pretty darn amazing." Riley told her as his hands snaked toward her hips and he pulled her a little closer.

Torree smirked, "You're right. He's all like those dreamy super-heroes in the movies. Wow I mean-"

"Ok. I got the hint. Let's go." Riley sighed.


	9. Yep, I'm Going To Steal It

**A/N: First thing is first I want to thank the readers and reviewers! :) I totally love you dudes and dudettes 3! Thanks so much to Phillipfan24, Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967, and DarkFireAngel00! Also I want to put out a small apology I haven't updated as quickly I would've liked to so I tried to make this chapter a little longer in hopes that you guys will forgive me :) Also I've been doing a lot of getting ready and cooking and baking for THANKSGIVING! I LOVE THE HOLIDAYS! No steaminess in this chapter pretty much movie plot, but there shall be more as soon as possible ;). Enjoy!**

Torree had gone in with Ben and Riley to warn the FBI. The FBI agents of course didn't really take the precaution very seriously and assured the three that the Declaration would in fact be safe they were SURE it couldn't be stolen. But, "to be on the safe side" one of the FBI agents had given Torree his business card with his cell phone number scribbled in pencil on the back and told her if she need ANYTHING (emphasis on the anything) to give him a call. Riley was not a fan of this action at all and was seriously contemplating lodging a complaint.

When the three went into the National Archives, however, Torree didn't want to be the one having to go in with Ben and Riley to help explain everything… again. She had pleaded with Ben to let her stay in the waiting room right outside Dr. Abigail Chase's office (although all she would have needed to do with Ben was to ask once). She had even reasoned that since Dr. Chase was a woman her being in the same would not help as much as it would have in the previous situations.

Riley did not like her reasoning one little bit and was not sure he wanted to leave her alone in this large, dark, empty waiting room. Ben assured him she would most definitely be fine and when Ben and Riley went into Dr. Chase's office Torree stayed settled.

Approximately 1 or 2 minutes later another person entered. He gave his name (Torree did not really pay attention to this) and the time of his appointment to the secretary. She had then told him to sit down and wait for a moment, "Dr. Chase will be able to see you very soon."

The man tried to politely make small talk with the only other person in the waiting room besides the bust secretary, "Do you have an appointment too?"

Torree looked up from the magazine she had been reading and smiled, "Me? No, I'm just waiting on a few friends who do to finish up with their business."

"You're not originally from around here, are you?" The stranger inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Torree leaned in a little closer to the man and lowered her eyes like she was hiding something, "What gave it away? Was it the accent?" She teased.

He shook his head slightly with a small chuckle and stuck his hand out for her to shake, "Jake Smith."

Torree smiled and shook his hand, "Torree McKenzie."

"So, Torree if you don't mind my asking too much where exactly is it that you are from?" Jake inquired again.

"I was raised right outside of Glasgow."

"In Scotland?"

"Hence the Scottish accent." Torree winked.

"You know Scotland has always been one of those places I've wanted to visit." Jake admitted.

"Oh! You totally should! It's an amazing place I love it! I have a few things to sort out here and then I'm on the next flight out." Torree's attitude perked when talking about her home.

"Maybe you should give me your cell number that way if I ever get the chance to go I can get a guide." Jake suggested slyly.

"When if you'll get me a piece of paper and a pen I'd be happy too." Torree did not really register that this guy was coming on to her.

About the time She had finished writing down her number and handing the pen and paper back to Jake Ben and Riley had come out Dr. Chase's office. Neither looked to happy, so when Riley gestured for her to follow she did silently.

The trio found themselves staring at the display of the document of great importance in the National Archives.

"Ben, if it's any consolation you had me convinced." Riley told his friend.

"It's not." Ben told him and Torree concluded that Dr. Chase obviously did not take the warning seriously either.

"I was thinking, what if we go public? Flash this story all over the internet. It's not like we have our reputations to worry about. Although, I don't think that's exactly going to scare Ian away." Riley stated.

"180 years of searching and I am 3 feet away. Of all the ideas that became the Unites States, there is a line here that is at the heart of all others. But when a line train of abuses and years of patience pursuing invariably the same object, evinces a design to reduce them under absolute despotism, it is their right it is their duty to throw off suck government and provide new guards for their future security. People don't talk that way anymore." Ben sighed.

Torree looked in awe at the Declaration of Independence, but Riley looked kind of confused, "Beautiful...huh… no idea what you said."

"It means if something is wrong, those that have the ability to take action have the responsibility to take action. I'm going to steal it." Ben explained and started to walk off (Torree followed him not even phased at Ben's decision to steal the Declaration).

Riley wasn't so sure and followed a bit behind, "Uh… Ben?"

A few moments later Ben, Riley, and Torree were all sitting on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial (well Ben was standing rather than sitting), "This is huge. Prison huge. You are going to prison. You know that?"

"Yeah probably." Ben nonchalantly answered Riley.

"That bothers most people." Riley was obviously a little concerned about his lack of caring.

"Ian's going to try and steal it and if he succeeds, he will destroy the Declaration. The fact is the only way to protect the Declaration is to steal it. It's upside down. I don't think there's a choice." Ben explained.

Torree stayed quiet but nodded her head silently agreeing with Ben.

"Ben, for god-sakes it's like stealing a national monument. It's like stealing him," Riley stood and gestured to the statue of Abraham Lincoln, "It's not that it shouldn't be done, it CAN'T be done. Let me prove it to you."


	10. Pretty Please With Cherries On Top!

**A/N: First I want to thank all my wonderful readers and reviewers. Thanks so much to Phillipfan24, Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967, and DarkFireAngel00 (I totally agree!)! Also I just want to say this was a pretty speedy update ;) haha. Now I come before you with a question an important question that will dramatically affect the next chapter. I don't know why, but I really wanted to kind of put some more legit romance between Riley and Torree. I was thinking maybe a little on the extreme side if you don't feel it's too much. I can make a sort of a oneshot that won't have any important information and you guys don't have to read or maybe not EXTREME extreme but a little (if that makes any sense) or maybe not at all. So what are your opinions drop me a line and let me know. :) Enjoy!**

Ben, Riley, and Torree were in the Library of Congress, because Riley was trying to convince Ben that there was no possible way he could steal the Declaration of Independence (Torree was there because well she was just along for the ride).

"Okay Ben pay attention. I brought you to the Library of Congress. Why? Because it's the biggest library in the world. Over 20 million books. And they are all saying the same thing: Listen to Riley," Riley began pointing things out in the many books he had open, "What we have here my friend is an entire layout of the Archives. We've got builder's blue prints, we have construction orders, phone lines, water and sewage. It's all here. Now, when the declaration is on display, it is surrounded by guards and video monitors, and little families from Iowa, and little kids on their 8th grade field trip. And beneath an inch of bullet proof glass is an army of sensors and heat monitors that will go off if someone gets too close with a high fever. Now when it's not on display, it is lowered into a 4 feet thick concrete steel plated vault that happens to be equipped with an electronic combination lock and biometric access and denial systems."

Riley had made it clear, to Torree at least, that he had done some research. She was kind of impressed and from the blush on Riley's face she was sure he had noticed.

"You know Thomas Edison tried and failed nearly 2,000 times to develop the carbonized cotton filament for the incandescent light bulb." Ben informed him.

"Edison?" Riley obviously was not aware of where Ben was going with this.

"And when asked about it he said 'I didn't fail, I found out 2,000 ways how not to make a light bulb", but he only needed to find one way to make it work. The preservation room. Enjoy. Go ahead. Do you know what the preservation room is for?" Ben asked as he handed Riley an open book.

Torree was intrigued as well, so Torree moved closer to Riley brushing her arm against his as she tried to get a better view of the book. Riley did not mind of course.

"Delicious jams and jellies?" Riley obviously did not know the answer. Torree giggled. The melodic sound was intoxicating to Riley and he now had to struggle to keep his focus.

"That's where they clean, repair, and maintain all the documents and storage housings when they aren't on display or in the vault. Now when the case needs work, they take it out of the vault and directly across the hall into the preservation room. The best time for us or Ian to steal it would be during the Gala this weekend, when the guards are distracted by the V.I.P.s upstairs. But we'll make our way to the preservation room where there is much less security." Ben explained.

Riley began to flip through the pages in the book Ben had previously handed him, "Huh… well if Ian… preservation room… gala… This might be possible."

"It might." Ben concluded.

"Well you have me convinced." Torree smiled.

"I'm not sure if it would be the best idea for you to get involved in all of this…" Ben told her cautiously.

Torree's smile faded instantly, "Seriously?"

Her saddened gaze switched from Ben to Riley.

"I mean… I don't think you really want to be involved in this…" Riley tried to tell her.

"I'm pretty sure I'm already involved. When the Declaration is stolen you guys are probably going to be the first suspects… they took mine name too… please." Torree begged.

Ben sighed and smirked a little bit, he was a decent friend, "I think since you're staying with Riley it's his call."

Torree looked up at Riley hopefully. Riley smiled a bit, "If you want-"

Torree grabbed his face and planted a quick but hard kiss on Riley's lips, "Thank you!"

Then she quickly hugged Ben (Riley wasn't really a fan of that part, but then again it was better than her kissing Ben), "Thank you too!"

Ben laughed and shook his head slightly. He was a little shocked at the kiss she had given Riley. Riley was obviously a little surprised to, but he did not pull away and this led Ben to assume something had happened and that was the reason Riley was not THAT surprised. Ben hated to admit, but the extreme redness on Riley's face was somewhat amusing.


	11. Change Of Pace

**A/N: So first and foremost a huge thanks to all the readers and a HUGE thanks to the reviewers: Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967, DarkFireAngel00, and phillipfan24! :) I soooo appreciate it you guys. Also sorry this update I think was a little slow and this chapter pretty much only focused on Riley and Torree nothing major going on, but I think at least a few of you will like it :). Enjoy!**

Upon arriving at Riley's home, they had changed into something a little more comfortable and sprawled out on the couch.

Riley made the mistake of asking what she had done while Ben and he had been talking to Abigail and well, she had told him. He kind of expected her to say something like 'Nothing really' or even 'I read a magazine', but no she told him EVERYTHING. She even told him about Jake.

"So, you just gave this man your number?" Riley questioned.

"Yes…"

"A random stranger?" He inquired further.

"Riley Poole if I didn't know you better I'd say you were jealous." Torree teased trying to take the focus off of herself.

Riley blushed a little and stuck out his tongue quickly, "So what if I was?" Riley had tried to play it off like it was strictly teasing, but he was actually being visited by the green-eyed monster.

A huge grin spread across her face and she leaned back on the couch. She stayed as quiet as a church mouse.

"You're not going to say anything?" Riley asked, but she still stayed quiet, "Come on Torree."

Torree shook her head, her auburn hair swaying a little from the movement, this earned a loud groan from Riley, "Ok if I were speaking I'd probably say that maybe I'm tired of making all the first moves."

"Seriously? Are you trying to tell me to make a move or something?" Riley inquired.

Torree made a motion as if she were zipping her lips.

"I just told you I was jealous. That sounds like a first move to me."

Torree kept her mouth shut and a grin was starting to spread again on her lips.

"Jesus…" He muttered in defeat. He dramatically removed himself from his side of the couch and leaned over pressing his mouth against hers, "Happy now?"

"I might be if you weren't acting like it was such a burden." Torree pouted. Truth be known he was pretty ecstatic about the whole situation. He was just well… trying not to sound way over eager.

"Well for that I apologize and assure you it is most definitely not a burden." Riley chuckled a little bit.

Torree giggled and pulled him on top of her, "Well good then."

"May I continue?" He asked politely as he found a way to support his weight without crushing the small girl underneath him.

Torree nodded with a smile, "I would like that."

Riley rejoined their lips in a soft manner. He was not as good at being as rough and fast-paced as Torree. Torree did not mind at all. She enjoyed the soft and slow friction against her skin. She was just used to rough and fast (that was the way Ian was), of course it was automatically better when she changed partners, but she relished this change too. This change of pace was nice like a breath of fresh air after being crammed in a small room all day.

Torree wrapped her arms around him and pulled his body against hers more and savored the heat coming from him.


	12. Come On, Romeo

**A/N: So I'm hanging my head in shame as I update this, because I've neglected this story a lot ): and I am going to try my hardest to do better with this if you guys will still have me :C. But, even though I haven't updated this in forever I still appreciated everyone who read, put this on their alerts and whatnot and really appreciate the reiveiwers Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967, Phillipfan24, DarkFireAngel00, Azulastalker, and power ranger fan silver. I really appreciate it you guys (: Hope you enjoy despite my lack of being faithful with updates.**

**Azulastalker: I totally understand where you're coming from with the whole Ian and Torree thing, I'll definitley give you a little more of thier relationship and whatnot, you shall see the flaws and maybe even some of the stuff she liked about him :3 but yeah no need to apologize I love long reviews ^-^ I like to know what people think about stuff that way I can improve and change things (:  
><strong>

**power ranger fan sliver: I didn't update soon ): however I do like your idea about the liberty bell and I think I shall use it (:  
><strong>

It was the day of the gala and that meant it was the day for their plan to either succeed or fail most likely landing the three in a prison somewhere. Torree sat anxiously in the back of Riley's van. She was nervous, but then again she was not really doing anything, she was only there, because Ben and Riley allowed her to be there. She was most likely just nervous for Ben and Riley… but mostly Ben, because he was going to be the one doing all of the actual work.

Torree leaned up from the backseat and gave Ben a quick kiss on the cheek once they were parked, "Be careful."

Riley's grip on the steering wheel tightened a bit, but he did not say anything about that he knew that she did not mean anything romantic by it… well he hoped she did not at least. Ben just chuckled at Riley's expression, "I will."

Ben climbed into the back and opened the door, Riley following and getting into position, "Ben are you sure that we should-" Ben cut him off by closing the door and beginning to walk towards the archives.

Riley put on his headphones and microphone handing a pair to Torree as well, "There's no mic, but you can hear what's going on and then of course you can see as well." He told her offering her a seat by him, "It's just imperative you don't touch anything."

Torree took her seat, gave Riley a quick kiss on the cheek and put on the headphones, "Thank you… Oh and Riley you be careful too."

Riley smiled a bit at her and nodded and then went to work on his computers and whatnot. They both heard Ben over his microphone, "Riley. Can you hear me?"

"Unfortunately yeah. We're all set in here."

Torree watched the screen intensely as well listened.

Ben straightened his hair up a bit in the mirror. "How do you look?" Riley teased.

"Not bad."

"Mazeltov."

"For you." Ben offered Abigail Chase a drink.

She took the drink, "Oh, Mr. Brown."

"Dr. Chase."

"What are you doing here?" She smiled politely at him.

"Is that that one girl?" Riley buzzed in Ben's ear, "How does she look?"

"I made a last minute donation. A pretty big one." Ben ignored Riley.

"Well on that subject, thank you for your wonderful gift." Abigail thanked him.

"Oh you did get it?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Good." Ben let out a bit of a sigh of relief, but he knew Dr. Chase would not take it as that.

"I really couldn't accept something like that normally, but I really want it." She chuckled a little bit.

"Well you needed it."

Torree chuckled at Riley a little bit as she thought it was quite amusing that he was getting annoyed with Ben's chatting, "Come on Romeo get outta there."

"I have been wondering though, what the engraving indicated on the pipe that big foot took." Abigail confessed to him. Ben and Riley knew what she was talking about however Torree was a little confused, she would have asked Riley, but she did not want to disturb him.

A man walked up to Abigail and Ben with two glasses in his hand, he offered one to Abigail, "Hi. Here you go."

"Oh, Dr. Herbert this is Mr. Brown." She introduced them.

"Hi."

"Hi there."

"Who's the stiff?" Riley asked earning a giggle from Torree.

"Here why don't you let me take that," Ben carefully took the glass (holding it at the bottom) from Abigail, "So you can take that from him."

"Thank you." She told him politely.

"A toast yeah?" Ben raised his glass a bit, "To high treason. That's what these men were committing when they signed the declaration. Had we lost the war, they would have been, hanged, beheaded, drawn and quartered, and oh my personal favorite, had their entrails cut out and burned. So here's to the men who did what was considered wrong in order to do what they knew was right. What they knew was right." Ben took quickly drank the liquid in his glass and bid them a farewell before walking away, "Well… goodnight."

Torree sat in amazement as Ben began doing some process. "This better work." Riley mumbled. "How does it look?"

"It's working…. It's working…."

"Unbelievable."

Torree kind of wished she had been more involved in the planning of this whole thing, but then again she did not really believe she possessed any talents to offer them, plus this whole thing was sort of entertaining to watch play out to her.

"We're in the elevator." Ben informed them.

"OK. I'm going to turn off the surveillance camera. Ready? In five, four, three, now. Ben Gates you are now the invisible man." Riley told him and smiled at Torree.

"I'm here."

"Give me the letters for her password. What do you got for me?"

Ben used the special pocket light he had and read off the letters, "A… E… F… G… L… O… R… V… Y."

Riley typed them in, "Anagrams being listed. Okay, top results, a glove fry, a very golf, fargo levy, fravy floe, valley frog."

Riley continued to list more possibilities for the passwords, but Ben iinterupted him, "It's valley forge."

"Valley forge? I don't have that on my computer." Riley told him.

"It's valley forge. She pressed the 'E' and the 'L' twice." Ben typed in the letters carefully and it was confirmed, "We're in."

Ben walked into the room and pointed at the camera, Riley did a quick British accent to greet his friend, "Hello."

Ben got started trying to remove the screws in the frame of the declaration.

"You're doing great…. Ben pick it up… you got about one-" The screen went fuzzy and they no longer had eyes on Ben. Torree got a bit nervous again, she knew this could not be part of the plan, "I lost my feed!"

"What?"

"I lost my feed Ben! I don't know where anyone is. I have nothing… Ben I have… Ben I have nothing. Get out of there, get out of there now."

"I'm taking the whole thing with me. I'll get it out in the elevator."

"What are talking about?… Is it heavy?"

Torree and Riley heard a bit of yelling, but they couldn't really make out the words and then a few pop, "What was that? Who's shooting?"

A tear fell down Torree's cheek when Ben did not answer. She was sure he was lying there in the hallway dead or something and there was nothing they could do.

"Ben are you still there? Ben?" Riley was obviously was getting worried too.

"I'm in the elevator. Ian's here. There was a shooting." Ben told them.

"I hate that guy." Riley spoke for all of them with that sentence.

Riley got everything put back and Torree gave the headphones back to Riley so she could sit where she was originally sitting, slightly behind the two front seat in the middle of Ben and Riley in the floor.

Riley tapped nervously on the steering wheel and in a sing song voice let out his current stresser, "Where are you, Ben? Where are you?"

"Stop talking. Start the van."


	13. Dude, We're On The Grid

**A/N: So I'm trying my hardest to stay on the speedy update train and take this as my ticket ^-^ I tried to make this one longish and everything. I want to say thanks so much to the people who read and a big thanks to Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 and Phillipfan24 who were lovely and reviewed (: Hope you guys enjoy and if I messed up any lines or anything I apologize ):**

Torree sat quietly as Riley started the Van, they could see Ben walking towards them now. Riley now noticed that Dr. Abigail Chase was behind Ben, "Ben, the uh, mean declaration lady is behind you."

Ben ignored Riley and began putting what he needed to in the back of the van, shutting the door as soon as she said, "Hey."

"Oh, it you. Hello." Ben greeted politely holding what appeared to be the Declaration in his hand.

"Mr. Brown what's going on? What's that?" Her eyes were fixed on the rolled up piece of paper in the plastic bag.

"It's a souvenir." Ben acted as if it were the silliest question he had ever been told.

"Really?" She questioned him further.

"Stop chatting and get in the van." Riley ordered through Ben's headset.

"Did you enjoy the party?" Ben asked nervously.

Abigail was sure there was something going on, but not quite sure what it was, "Yeah."

Torree's breath hitched when she saw the red light flashing and the alarm going off. She tried taking slow deliberate breaths, but part of her wanted to just get out and pull Ben in the van herself.

"Oh my god." Riley buried his face briefly in his hand and sank down in his seat slightly.

"Oh my god. You did not..?" Abigail had not quite expected this although she could at least say she was right about there being something.

"No.." Ben tried pleading with her, but she just started screaming for Security.

"Give me that!" She snatched the Declaration from Ben.

"It's yours. Take it!" Ben sprinted to get in the van and once he was in he just barked the word "Go."

"What?" Riley questioned although he knew what Ben meant.

"We can't just let her go!" Riley told him.

"We can. Now go!" Ben got his point across and Riley started to drive off, Torree sat in the back trying to continue to be as calm as she could, with her eyes closed and taking slow deliberate breaths. She could still here the woman screaming, but she tried to block it out, however when she heard, "Wait no. Hold it." She opened her eyes.

She got on her knees so she could see out the window like Riley and Ben, "Oh bad."

Abigail chase was being pulled into a van by one of Ian's 'goons' as Torree now liked to call them. They tried to coax her into giving them the Document, but she refused until the just brought her into the van.

"Bad, bad, bad." Ben chanted getting out of the van to pursue them when shots started to be fired.

Torree let out a shriek when they fired a shot and the driver's window broke. Her first thought was that Riley was hit, and she was much calmer when she saw that he was ok, however she did not immediately bounce back.

Ben got back into the vehicle, "Go! Go!"

Riley drove following Ian's van and Ben's orders.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." Torree chanted in the back. "We're going to die or get thrown into prison. I'm not even from this country what's going to happen to me?"

"Torree I need you to stat calm." Ben requested. Torree nodded her head, but was thrown off her knees when Riley started swerving.

"Once we catch them what are we going to do?" Riley questioned in steady pursuit of the other vehicle.

"I'm working on it."

"Right turn. Right turn." Riley chanted as he took the sharp turn just barely missing a few police cars.

Ian's driver was headed into a large truck making a quick turn to miss them that neither he nor Riley was prepared to take. Torree was sliding all over the back seat trying to hold herself steady. They ran straight into a construction zone.

"Skidding. Skidding. Skidding." Riley nervously stated what was currently going on.

Torree was sure she was going to pass out when they made the next turn and the door of Ian's van flew open, with Abigail holding onto it as well as trying to hold onto the document.

"Oh no."

"Holy Lord." Riley kept his eyes glued to the road.

Ian's men began popping off shots again, but Ben started climbing into the back of the van. He looked at Torree, "I need you to find yourself a corner in the back and hold on to something." Torree nodded and did as she was told then Ben opened the side door and yelled to Riley, "Get me next to her."

Riley swerved to do what he was told, but a horn blaring interrupted Ben's rescue. They were headed straight towards a bus. Riley quickly corrected himself once again just barely avoiding a terrible collision. Once it was safe again Riley got him next to her. Torree watched in amazement as Ben saved the woman, pulling her into the van and closing the door.

Ben looked at her, "Are you alright?"

"No! Those lunatics! .. They stole-"

"You're not hurt are you?" Ben interrupted her.

"You're all lunatics!"

"You hungry?"

"What?" She was obviously caught off guard by the question.

"Are you alright?" Ben asked again.

"Still a little on the edge from being shot at, but I'll be ok. Thanks for asking." Riley answered from upfront.

"Well I'm not alright. Those men have The Declaration of Independence!" Abigail explained.

"She lost it?" Riley yelled.

Ben stood up and pulled out a case and unscrewed the cap letting an almost identical Declaration fall out slightly, "They don't have it. See? Okay? Now could you please stop shouting?"

Torree and Riley both let out a sigh of relief and smiled a bit.

"Give me that!" Abigail made a reach for the case.

Ben started walking towards his seat, "You're still shouting and it's really starting to annoy. You'll do well Dr. Chase to be a bit more civilized in this instance."

Abigail crawled to the spot Torree was originally in, "If this is the real one what did they get?"

"A souvenir." He answered honestly, "I thought it'd be a good idea to have a duplicate. Turned out I was right. Actually I had to pay for both the souvenir and the real one so you owe me 35 dollars plus tax."

Torree giggled a bit and Riley just grinned, "Genius."

"Who were those men?" Abigail asked.

"Just the guys we warned you were going to steal the Declaration." Ben informed her.

"And you didn't believe us." Riley joined in.

"We did the only thing we could do to keep it safe."

"Verdammt! Give me that!" She made a reach for the declaration again.

"You know something, you're still shouting." Ben told her in a patronizing voice.

"Pretty sure she was swearing to." Riley added.

"I'm almost positive that's German for damn or something on the lines of that." Torree piped up from the back."

"Well we probably deserve that." Ben told him, "Torree are you ok though?"

"Did you kidnap her too?" Abigail asked obviously annoyed with her predicament.

Torree just giggled, "I'm fine, Ben."

Riley at this moment felt like an idiot for not asking if she was ok before Ben did. He mentally cursed and made up his mind that he was going to have to prove he was more considerate than Ben.

Abigail took a minute to let them explain to everything once more to her and she answered seriously, "There is not a treasure map on the back of the Declaration of Independence."

"And there's no chance anyone could steal this either," Ben rattled the declaration a bit, "I leveled with you one hundred percent. Everything I told you was the truth."

"I want that document, Mr. Brown." Her statement came out almost as an order.

"Okay, my name's not Mr. Brown, it's Gates. I leveled with you 98 percent." Ben corrected himself.

"Wait a minute did you just say Gates? Gates? You're that family with conspiracy theory about the founding fathers."

"It's not a conspiracy theory." Ben told her.

"Per say." Riley mumbled.

"I believe him." Torree piped up again.

"You know what I take it back. You're not liars. You're insane." Abigail told them.

"Excuse me, miss?" Torree moved from her position of the back of the van to beside Abigail, "I assume your name is Abigail. I'm not quite sure."

"Abigail Chase." She introduced herself properly.

"I'm Torree McKenzie. Ma'am, I don't believe you quite understand the situation. He isn't lying to you. It's true. And I'm sorry to sound rude, but I'd prefer you not to insult my state of mind, when I have complete faith in Mr. Gates right here. I practically trusted him with my life and I don't find the decision 'insane' at all."

Ben smiled a bit. He had to admit he did like Torree McKenzie. She was not the history buff Ben was and she told him she could not offer him a lot of expertise with this plan, but she could do what ever he needed her to do. She was fascinated with him and his family with the Templar treasure and it was not simply the money.

Riley had not once thought Ben would participate in ongoing competition that he and Ben were in, in Riley's head. But the glance at his face made Riley a little jealous. And a little worried.

"Well I apologize for offending you, but you can't seriously intend to run chemical tests on the Declaration of Independence in the back of a moving van?" Abigail told them.

"We have a clean room environment all set up. EDS suits, particulate air filtration system, the whole shebang." Riley informed her.

"Really?" Abigail asked, a tad bit impressed with their planning.

Ben sank into his seat a bit, "We can't go back there."

Riley looked at him briefly, "What? Why not?"

"Well, when I was buying the duplicate I only had 32 and some change in cash so the cashier informed me they took VISA…" Ben reluctantly explained.

"A credit card slip? Dude, we're on the grid. They'll have your records from forever. They'll have my records from forever." Riley was clearly disappointed with his choice at this point.

"I know. I know. It's only a matter of minutes before the FBI shows up at my front door." Ben looked out the window.

Riley obviously still annoyed just asked him a question, "What do we do?"

"We need those letters." Ben sighed.

"What letters?" Abigail asked.


	14. Going To Prison Isn't Enough Motivation?

**A/N: So just a heads up this one is a bit shorter, but I plan on making the next one longer I've been kind of stressed with a class, but that shan't be an excuse not to update anymore :P haha just one to make the updates shorter.**** Also I want to say thanks to all the people that read and a huge thanks to vlascoD14 and Phillipfan24 for the reviews! Hope you guys enjoy and remember how much I love reviews.  
><strong>

**vlacsoD14: Thanks so much ^-^ and yeah I kind of thought it might be a little humorous if Riley got jealous of Ben :P  
><strong>

**Phillipfan24: I think you did x) and that's the plan**

Ben ran his hand through his hair once as if he were thinking about something and then he turned to Riley, "You know, get off the road. Take a right?"

Riley was doing as Ben told him, but Abigail did not seem too happy about being ignored. So, doing what any normal person would do in that situation she repeated herself, "What letters?"

As Riley found a spot to park that was not out in the open, but rather in a park of some sort Ben explained to Abigail and Torree that he needed the Silence Dogood letters. Once Riley was parked Ben got out of the van to pace, and Abigail opened the van door. She was sitting in the floor still, but with her legs hanging over the side of the van.

"You have the original Silence Dogood letters? Did you still those too?" Abigail asked in a patronizing tone.

Torree did not like the fact that she was being rather mean to Mr. Benjamin Gates, but she giggled a bit anyways.

"We have scans of the originals." Ben told her, after which he looked up at her, "Quiet please."

"How'd you get scans?" Abigail inquired further.

"Oh, I know the person who has the originals. Now shush." Ben told her to be quiet once more.

Abigail stayed quiet for a moment, "Why do you need them?"

Ben turned to Riley then Torree, "She really can't keep her mouth shut, can she?"

Torree just giggled once more, but Riley did not seem to be as impressed.

Ben then addressed Abigail, "I'll tell you what, look. I will let you hold onto this," He offered her the Declaration, "If you'll promise to shut up, please."

She took the Declaration and Ben began to pace again, "Thank you."

"Ben, you know what you have to do." Riley spoke up.

"I know what to do. I'm just trying to think of anything else we could do." Ben told him.

"Well not to be a, uh, nudge. But you do realize how many people we have after us." Riley continued, "We probably have our own satellite by now."

Torree leaned in closer to Riley and whispered in his ear, "What do he have to do?"

A shiver went across his body, feeling her breath on his ear, but he turned to where he could whisper back to her once he regained his composure, "Go to his father's house."

Abigail began carefully taking off her shoes as discreetly and quietly as possible.

Once Riley had answered Torree's question and Ben began to start pacing again he addressed Ben once more, "It took you all of two seconds to decide to steal the Declaration of Independence."

"Yeah, but I didn't think I was going to have to personally tell my dad about it." He argued.

Once she had her shoes off, Abigail made a run for it, "Hey not cool! Not cool!" Ben took off after her. He soon caught up with her and grabbed her from behind.

She began trying to wrestle free from his grasp, "Let me go!"

Once he had pried the Declaration from her he let her go, "OK. You're let go. Go, shoo."

"I'm not going. Not without the Declaration." She and Ben began to pull the Declaration back and forth.

"You're not going with the Declaration."

"Yes, I am. I'm not letting it out of my sight. So, I'm going."

"Wait. You're not going with us with the Declaration."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Look, if you wanted to leave me behind you shouldn't have told me where you were going." Abigail told him finally.

Riley just groaned and laid his head back on the vehicle. Torree grabbed his hands and began pulling him off of the van (in all the excitement they had both gotten out), "Come on, silly! We don't have all day to just stand around."

"What's my motivation?" Riley teased slightly.

"Prison." Torree laughed a bit.

"I need positive motivation. Thinking about how I'm most likely going to prison doesn't motivate me in the way… say a small kiss would?" Riley grinned slightly.

Torree found it kind of funny he was asking for a kiss in this situation, but she stood on her toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Now, come on!"


	15. God, She's Starting To Get On My Nerves

**A/N: So I'm a liar and was not able to update as quickly as I would have liked to. FML I'm always sick and I was temporarily uninspired :C. But umm my US History class and the fact that I'm going to DC for the first time ever in January has got me super excited ^-^ and I'm back again (: Im not sure if my email is listed, but hey if you don't like how fast I update you guys can always hound me with PMs :P it goes to my email and my phone does like to tell me when I get those :P so yeah. I still want to send a big thanks to Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967, Nee Saoirse, Phillipfan24 and A Librarian (: I umm love reviews you guys and I really appreciate all who read and review and put up with me :3 Enjoy!**

**Nee Saoirse: I might be willing to take that on :P but you'd have to give me a bit, because I haven't seen Sleepy Hollow in awhile and I'd need to do my research (:**

Riley had not really noticed until now, walking to Ben's father's house, that Torree had ultimately dressed like a criminal. She was clad in tight dark washed jeans and an equally as tight, black, long-sleeved shirt. Her feet were covered in black boots and her wavy hair was fashioned into two low pigtails and she had a black beanie on her head.

"Good thinking," Riley teased her, "You know dressing suspiciously?"

Torree smiled brightly and nodded, "My original thought was that people would be like 'Oh the people who stole the Declaration of Independence are way too smart to dress like thieves and they'd just dismiss us."

Riley chuckled, "Oh is that it?"

"Well that and dressing up is fun." She flashed him a sheepish smile and continued walking sort of behind Ben. He was in fact the one that knew where his father's home was.

Ben kept an eye on Abigail although he was pretty sure she was not going to run off this time. He was not quite sure how well this was going to work out especially since as soon as they arrived at his father's doorstep everyone was sporting a sort of awkward fake-innocent look.

He rang the doorbell and his father answered"…Dad."

Torree noticed that his father did not seem too thrilled to see him, "Where's the party?"

"Oh, well, uh… I'm in a little trouble." Ben tried to smile and held up his handing motioning along with his words.

"One of them pregnant?"

"Well, if they are, are you going to leave the women carrying your grandchild standing out in the cold?" Ben asked.

Torree giggled a little bit thinking the situation was a little funny, however Abigail did not quite agree, "I look pregnant?"

Riley made a face and shook his head while he followed the three inside.

Torree heard Patrick whisper to Ben, "This better not be about that dumb treasure."

Torree winced a little bit when she saw Ben's face. She quickly grabbed Ben's hand and gave it a reassuring smile although she was not quite sure everything would go perfectly. Ben looked at her and forced a smile.

"Well uh have a seat, make yourself comfortable. There's some pizza. Still warm I think." Patrick told the four.

Considering Riley had seen what had taken place between Torree and Ben that was all it took for him to whisk the girl to the couch. I mean sure he knew what she was doing and everything, but he could not help that it bothered him.

Torree seated herself in his laugh and just laughed at the man's willingness to show affection despite the situation.

Ben approached his father, "Dad? I need the Silence Dogood letters. Yeah it's about the treasure."

"And he dragged you three into this nonsense?" Patrick turned towards Abigail, Torree and Riley.

"Literally."

Torree giggled and held up Riley's hand, "We volunteered."

Patrick Gates turned to the two, "Well unvolunteer, before you waste your life. "

Torree's smile fell and Ben noticed the now not so happy-go-lucky look on her face. He had not spent his entire life with the girl, but he had spent a while with her now and he knew this was relatively abnormal, "Knock it off, dad."

"Sure, sure. I know. I'm the family kook. I have a job, a house, health insurance. At least I had your mother for however brief of a time. At least I had you. What do you have? Them? " Patrick motioned to Torree and Riley (who was now taking him up on the offer regarding the pizza).

"Look, if you'll just give us those letters, we're gone."

"You disappoint me, Ben. "

Torree looked over at Abigail briefly and saw the look on her face. Sure, Ben had stolen the Declaration of Independence, almost gotten her killed and kidnapped her, but she could not help but feeling a bit sorry for the man.

"Well maybe that's the real Gates-family legacy. Sons who disappoint their fathers."

Patrick turned away from his son, "Get out. Take your troubles with you."

Ben paused for a moment and then sighed, "I found the Charolette."

He glanced back at Ben, "The Charolette? You mean she was a ship."

Ben nodded slightly, "Yeah, she was beautiful. It was amazing, Dad."

"And the treasure?"

"No, no. But we found another clue that led us here." Ben explained his voice a tad bit on the excited side.

Patrick sounded a lot less in awe now, "Yeah and that'll lead you to another clue. And that's all you'll ever find, is another clue. Don't you get it, Ben? I finally figured it out. The legend says the treasure was buried to keep it away from the British. But what really happened was that the legend was invented to keep the British occupied searching for buried treasure. The treasure is a myth."

Ben shook his head, "I refuse to believe that."

"Well, you can believe what you want. You're a grown person. What am I doing? Do what you want, Ben. Do what you want."

"He's probably right. You don't even know if there is another clue." Abigail told Ben with her arms folded across her chest.

"Gosh, she's starting to get on my nerves." Torree whispered to Riley. Riley just grinned a little bit and glanced at Abigail.

Ben's confidence was returning, "Well I can think of a way where we could find out. And we can find out right now."


	16. Ummm He Did It

**A/N: So I have the same excuse... school and sickness :/ but hey you guys most of the difficult part of my school year is over so I can get back to writing this. (: Sorry it took awhile, but I updated quicker than I normally do I think :P Anyways as always thanks so much to those who read and a BIG thanks to Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967, Little Librarian and Phillipfan24! I appreciate the reviews you guys (:**

**Little Librarian: Thanks you ^-^ I really try to make Torree seem all cute and stuff and then sometimes I think she comes off as fake and/or annoying o.O I did check out the first chapter of your story and I likes it a lot (: As soon as I gets all my things updated on here today I will more than likely read they the other two chapters (:**

Torree and Riley sat patiently on Patrick's couch while Ben got everything ready for what they were about to do. He set out Q-Tips and lemons on pieces of plastic he had spread across a table. Then like a doctor he put on white gloves and began to remove the document from its case.

Looking back they probably should not have all gathered around him closely as he laid the un-protected Declaration of Independence face down on the table.

Patrick stopped in a doorway, "Looks like animal skin. How old is it?"

Ben looked up at his father, "At least 200 years."

"Really? You Sure?"

"Pretty darn." Ben assured him and went back to working.

Torree just giggled and watched them in amazement. She was a lot less close than everyone else, because she did not want to harm it in any way.

"Now if this thing's in invisible ink how do we look at it?" Riley asked the question Torree was about to.

"Throw it in the oven." Patrick volunteered.

"No!" Ben and Abigail said in harmony. Torree laughed at them and shot a sweet smile at Patrick.

"Ferrous sulfate inks can only be brought out with heat."

"Yes, but this is…." Abigail started and pointed at the document.

"It's very old." Ben finished for her, "This is very old, and we can't risk compromising the map."

Patrick shrugged and started to walk off, "You need a reagent."

"Dad, it's really late. Why don't you get some rest?"

"I'm fine." Patrick called from another room and Torree began skipping in the same direction.

"Do you need any company Mr. Gates?" Torree flashed a smile at Riley and Ben before disappearing regardless of his response.

In less than five seconds Torree was in the kitchen with Patrick, "Why aren't you in there helping them?"

"Oh, I doubt I'd be any help with that. I'd probably just blow the entire operation," Torree giggled and smiled at him. She took the plastic cup from the man and tossed it in the garbage for him as well as set his plate in the sink.

Patrick and Torree talked for only a few minutes, when they decided to stop what they were doing and investigate the intensity in the dining room. The three left in there were peering down at the document. Abigail looked at Ben knowing she had been right the whole time.

"I told you. You need heat." Patrick offered his advice once more.

Torree approached the table and watched as Abigail and Ben both exhaled on the corner. A little bit of black ink began to appear.

Once the disappointment in the room had been replaced with amazement Patrick spoke again before leaving, "See?"

"We need more juice." Ben stated.

"We need more heat."

Riley looked over at Torree. Her eyes were wide and the smile on her face spread from ear to ear. She walked over to Riley and hugged him, "He was right."

Riley smiled and chuckled, "Yes he was…"

She and him took the back seat as Ben and Abigail began spreading lemon juice over the document and using a hair dryer as their heat source. There was a column of numbers and Ben was steadily writing them down.

"That's not a map." Riley pointed out, "Is it?"

"More clues. What a surprise." Patrick was kind of putting a damper on everyone's mood, but considering how lovely they had all been feeling it barely brought it down at all.

"Are those latitude and longitudes" Riley asked.

"That's why we need the Silence Dogood letters. " Ben pointed out.

Torree hugged Riley's waist for a moment, seeing that his questions were being ignored. She tried to let go of him, but he put his arm around her and pulled her back.

"That's the key?" Abigail asked Ben.

"Yeah. 'The key in Silence undetected.' Dad, can we have the letters now?" Ben asked his father.

"Will somebody please explain to me what these magic numbers are?" Riley asked again slightly less amused than everyone else.

Abigail turned off the blow-dryer and looked at the document. She was about to speak but Torree beat her to it, "It's an Ottendorf cipher."

All of them looked at Torree and she just giggled, "What? I know things."

Ben chuckled a little bit and shrugged, "That's right."

"Oh ok…. What's an Ottendorf cipher?"

"They're just codes." Patrick explained to Riley.

"Each of these three numbers corresponds to a word in a key." Ben told him.

"Using a random book or a newspaper article." Abigail piped up.

"In this case, the Silence Dogood letters. So it's like the page number on the key text, the line on the page and that letter in that line," Ben pointed out to Riley and then looked at his father with a winning smile, "So, Dad, where are the letters?"

"You know, it's just by sheer happenstance that his grandfather…"

"Dad…"

"Even found them. They were in an antique desk from the press room…"

"Dad."

"Of _The New England Courant_. That's a newspaper."

"Dad, where are the letters?"

"I don't have them, son."

Ben swallowed hard in disbelief, "What?"

"I don't have them."

Everyone's face sort of fell in disappointment. Ben sat down and cleared his throat. Using his teeth Ben pulled the latex gloves from his hands, "Where are they?"

"I donated them to the Franklin Institute in Philadelphia."

Ben started to stand up, "Time to go."

"I still can't believe it. All this time no one knew what was on the back." Abigail said still in slight disbelief.

"The back of what?" Patrick asked curiously and started to lift up the document.

"Whoa!"

"No!"

"Oh, my god. Oh, my god."

"I know." Ben sighed.

"Oh, my God. What have you done? This is…. This is the…"

"I know!"

"This is the Declaration of Independence."

Abigail slowly took it from his hands, "Yes. And it's very delicate."

"You stole it?" Patrick asked.

Riley and Torree both pointed to Ben when he looked at them.

"Dad, I can explain, but I don't have time. It was necessary. And you saw the cipher." Ben held his hand towards the Declaration of Independence.

"And that will lead to another clue, and that will lead to another clue! There is no treasure. I wasted twenty years of my life. And now you've destroyed yours. And you pulled me into all this." Patrick was obviously bitter about the treasure, but Torree could tell he seemed to be more worried about Ben's future.

"Well, we can't have that."


	17. Nah, You're Going To Prison Too

**A/N: So not a whole lot was going on in this chapter, but I thought it'd be cute to write it anyways (: It may be a little short, but I hope you guys enjoy anyways. The next thing on my agenda is to give a thanks to everyone who was so kind and read and a huge thanks to Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 (: I love reviews you guys :P  
><strong>

Torree and Riley stayed sprawled out in the back of Patrick's DeVille. Abigail was in the passenger seat and Ben (of course) was the one driving.

"Your dad's got a sweet ride." Riley commented.

Ben ignored Riley, "I think we should change clothes. We look kind of conspicuous, don't you think?"

Of course they kind of did. Well, Ben and Abigail did, they were the only one's really dressed to the nines. Torree had decided to dress the part of a person involved in criminal activities, but really she could also say she was just matching. Riley was the only one who looked one-hundred percent normal. He was the brains behind the technical part of the operation so he dressed for comfort.

"I'd love to go shopping too, but we have no money." Riley pointed out.

"Here, I took this from his house. He usually tucks a few hundred dollars somewhere between those pages." Ben handed a small-blue book to Abigail.

"Common Sense. How appropriate." Abigail chuckled a bit as the folded bills fell into her lap upon turned it upside down and shaking it slightly.

"When are we gonna get there? I'm hungry. This car smells weird." Riley complained.

Torree sat on the edge of her seat. Ben could see her bright smile in the rear-view mirror, "Stop complaining, this will be fun."

"Yeah, Riley, like a road trip." Ben teased his friend who looked like he was trying to get some sleep.

Torree's smile only got wider at the dreaded mention of a road trip, "Yeah, Riley, like a road trip!"

"For someone who could go to prison at any time, you sure are bubbly." Riley mumbled.

Torree practically laid herself on Riley, but really it was more against him. He groaned knowing he would now no longer get any of that pesky little thing called sleep that he so desperately needed to catch up on. "Being all blah isn't going to help anyone either."

"I'm not being all blah, this is being all tired," Riley buried his face in her hair so the next part would be muffled and preferably only audible to Torree, "Between Ben's trying to get us all in prison and you being all … awesome it's hard for a regular guy to get some sleep.

"I think I could get out of prison, I was kidnapped." Abigail added with a smile.

"No, you were released, remember? You chose to go." Torree giggled and pointed out.


	18. In The Middle Of Urban Outfitters

**A/N: So not super quick, but decently so :P Realistically I would like to get chapters up faster, but if I can't I'll try to get one up on the weekend (: So a big thanks to Phillipfan24 for the review (: also thanks to everyone who read/and or favorite-ed this story. Hopes you all enjoy ooohhh and this one is longer ;P**

Torree and Riley sat on a bench patiently. Riley had the paper with the 'codes' on it and he had been paying a small boy to retrieve all of the letters. Step one to hiding from the FBI: when you are wanted for stealing the Declaration of Independence you do not just go mosey into museums nonchalantly.

Torree smiled at the child as he came running back across the street to them with the next batch of letters.

"S-S-A-N-D."

Riley began scribbling the letters with a pencil onto a piece of a newspaper, "You're sure this is right?"

The kid did not answer him instead he just gave him a look that said he was tired of Riley questioning his credibility. Torree giggled, "Give the kid a break."

"Ok."

The kid stopped him from writing and pointed to a letter that looked oddly like an 'R', "No, N."

"That is an N." Riley pointed out.

"It doesn't look like an N."

Riley gave the child the same look he had just received. He did not need printing lessons from a third grader, "You know what? Here. Last one. Ok?" Riley flipped some of the many papers he had on his lap and handed the kid a dollar bill, "One more dollar."

"Thank you." The kid had already started to get up and head to the museum.

"Go get the last four letters." Riley pointed in the obvious direction: straight ahead, "Go get 'em, chief. Come on."

Riley sighed and looked at Torree, "I'm getting tired of all this deciphering stuff… I think I need some motivation."

Torree grinned at him and then kissed his cheek, "Good job kisses are always more satisfying than motivational kisses."

He made a face, "I hope good job kisses aren't on the cheek too." Riley complained playfully and then looked back down at the letters he had already copied down, "Ok. 'This vision to see the treasured past comes as the timely shadow crosses in front of the house of pass and…'Hmmm… pass and what?"

"Pass and… " Riley thought out loud and looked up. A bus headed to an airport was in front of him now. It was as if a light bulb floating above his head lit up, because it donned on him. There was an add on the side that featured the liberty bell, "Pass and stow."

"You have it!" Torree cheered beside him and jumped up. She grabbed all of the things he had laid beside him and pulled him to his feet, "We should get to Ben and Abigail… like now."

"What about the kid?"

"You already paid him, now let's go." Torree was about to sprint down the street to the clothing store she knew the two would be at.

"It won't look suspicious at all if we just run down the street." Riley laughed and laced his fingers with Torree's before walking in the direction she wanted to go.

Riley and Torree jogged through Urban Outfitters until they saw Ben and Abigail paying for the new clothes they were already wearing, "Hey!"

"Did you get it? Torree? Riley?" Ben voice was very enthusiastic.

"Oh, we got it. 'The vision to see the treasured past comes as the timely shadow crosses in front of the house of Pass and Stow'. Now, 'Pass and Stow,' of course, referring to-"

Abigail and Ben interrupted him in unison, "The Liberty Bell."

"Why do you have to do that?" Riley asked annoyed by their rude outburst.

"Well, John Pass and John Stow cast the bell." Abigail gave them a bit of a history lesson.

"Ok. Well, then, what does the rest of this mean?" Riley asked.

"Wait…," Ben started to pace a bit, and Torree knew this meant he was about to solve this whole riddle, "'The vision to see the treasured past" must refer to a way to read the map."

"Well, I thought the cipher was the map." Riley commented.

"No, the cipher was a way to read the map."

"And the way to read the map can be found where the 'timely shadow' crosses in front of the Liberty Bell." Abigail added.

"Crosses in front of the "house" of the Liberty Bell. Independence Hall. "

Riley and Torree just stood there blankly watching the two go back and forth with their interpretations of the whole thing. Riley was not paying too much attention to what they were saying, but Torree was trying her best to soak in everything they were saying.

"Right, so 'timely shadow'- it's a specific time. "

"Right."

"Uh, what time?" Riley finally piped up.

"What time? What time?" Ben questioned out loud, "Wait a minute, wait. You're gonna love this." Ben walked back over to the cashier, "Excuse me can I see one of those hundred dollar bills I paid you with?"

"No." The girl looked confused and shook her head.

"Oh. Well, uh, here, I have this diver's watch. It's called a Submariner. I dive with it. It's actually quite valuable. You can use it as collateral." Ben stripped the watch from his wrist and handed it to the girl.

"Whatever."

"Thank you." Ben turned to Abigail and Torree, "On the back of a hundred-dollar bill is an etching of Independence Hall based on a painting done in.."

"Hello." The girl waved the bill around trying to get Ben's attention.

He took it from her, "Thank you." Then he continued his explanation behind his action. "in the 1780s, who… The artist was actually a friend of Benjamin Franklin's. It's wonderful."

"Facinating." The clerk mumbled.

The handed the case harboring the Declaration of Independence to Abigail, "Hold this."

"OK." Ben gave her a quick questionable look, but she smiled and slung it around her shoulder, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Now, I think if we look at this clock tower…" Ben picked up a water-bottle and used it as a magnifying glass, "We may find the specific time. "

"What do you see?" Abigail asked.

"2:22."

"What time is it now?"

The clerk looked at Ben's watch, "Almost three."

"We missed it." Abgail sound utterly disappointed and the smiles on Ben and Torree's faces fell.

"No, we didn't." Riley told them. Everyone turned to him, "We didn't miss it because…uh… You don't know this? I-I know something about history that you don't know."

"I'd be very excited to learn about it, Riley." Ben commented eagerly.

"Well, hold on one second, let me just… let me just take in this moment. This is… this is cool. Is this how you feel all the time? Because, you know… except for now, of course." Riley went on enjoying his moment.

"Riley!" Torree and Abigail snapped.

"All right. What I know is that daylight savings wasn't established until World War I. If it's three pm now, OK, that means in 1776, it would be two pm."

Ben traded the money for his watch and Ben and Abigail began to take off, "Riley, you're a genius."

"Let's go."

Torree and Riley fell a bit behind, "Do you actually know who the first person to suggest daylight savings was?"

"Benjamin Franklin." Ben and Abigail answered together.

Riley stomped his foot a bit as he walked and with a sigh took Torree's hand, "So you know since I saved the day I think I deserve a good job kiss now."

Torree giggled, but stopped in her tracks bringing Riley to a stop too. She stood on her toes and grabbed Riley's face gently. She slammed her lips against his and in practically a second snaked her tongue into his mouth and tangled it with his. Riley felt caught off guard even though he had asked for it he did not really expect her to oblige him in the middle of Urban Outfitters. Torree broke away and took a breath and then began jogging to catch up with Ben and Abigail.

Riley stood there dumbfounded for a moment until that oh-so-familiar accent drew him out of his trance, "Are you coming, Riley?"


	19. History, Yeah Great Let's Go!

**A/N: Heh, heh sorry this took a little longer than expected, but not too long I hope (: you guys know how the holidays are! Anyways thanks to everyone who read and a HUGE thanks to Phillipfan24, Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 and a guest who reviewed (: Hope you guys enjoy and continue to review and let me know how I'm doing. ^-^**

Torree was actually paying attention to what the man who was giving the tour was saying and was gently yanked by Ben in the direction they were going, "Sorry." She smiled sheepishly at them as they climbed over the 'No Admittance' sign. Usually she would have been bothered by the blatant disregard of the rules, but they were carrying the stolen Declaration of Independence with them, so she held her tongue… plus she really wanted to see the next clue.

"Isn't this exciting?" She whispered to Riley as they sped up the stair and to where they needed to go, before anyone on the tour could see them.

Riley felt sick to his stomach, "Sure, if that's what you want to call it."

The door to the clock squeaked opened and all four made their way inside. Riley cautiously closed the door behind them. Riley and Torree were in awe of the inner details of the massive device used to tell time. "Good stuff."

Finally they made their way up to the steeple, Ben helping Abigail and Torree to their feet by pulling them up. Riley had a look of confusion on his face as he climbed up, "What bell is this?"

"It's the Centennial Bell. It replaced the Liberty Bell in 1876." Ben told him moving to a spot where he could overlook everything. He glanced at his watch. They had just made it. Almost like a direct sign the shadow of the steeple was resting on a brick.

"There it is." Abigail smiled.

"All right. I'm gonna go down there and you meet me in the signing room. OK? All right," Ben looked back to make sure he had the approval of everyone, which he did.

"Ok, let's go." Abigail told Riley and Torree leading them away.

Riley glanced down at his watch, "3:22. My idea." He said victoriously before following.

Ben climbed out the window and briefly looked back. Torree was leaned over the edge, "Shouldn't you be with Abigail and Riley."

Torree did not ask for permission instead she just climbed out with him. She was sure she could do this part, how hard could walking on a roof be, "I told them I was going to the restroom."

Ben chuckled slightly and just let her follow him. It would waste time to argue with her until she agreed to go back. I mean it could not hurt to have her there, right? Riley would probably flip his lid if he saw both of them on the roof though… but then again maybe Ben would find that amusing.

He smiled slightly. Her sense of adventure would probably clash with Riley's ideas eventually anyways.

They ran quickly to the place where the shadow was still apparent. Sure enough there was a single brick that stood out. It had the symbol they were looking for on it. Ben ran his fingers over it almost like he was making sure it was real.

Ben reached in his pocket and pulled out a knife and began to gouge out the hard gray cement keeping it in place.

"You just carry a knife?" Torree giggled a bit, not really expecting that from Ben.

"Well, you know when you do things like digging up a boat in the artic and stealing documents of national importance you tend to find yourself needing a knife." He half joked with the female, "Well, in actuality my grandfather got me into the habit. He always had one and I wanted to be like him soo… one thing led to another."

Ben finally popped the brick out and instinctively Torree hushed. Ben's fingers glided over the inside of where the brick had been but there was nothing… And then he looked down. There was an empty space in the brick and he turned it over letting the object inside fall into his hands. Torree thought it looked like old-timey 3D glasses, but she kept the thought to herself, sure Ben would explain it to her in a bit.

"It's some sort of ocular device…" He seemed to state the obvious, "We should really get back to the others before we examine these."

"Of course." Torree nodded and took off towards the window they had climbed out of. This time Ben was following her.

As agreed upon earlier Riley and Abigail were in the signing room. Riley was looking around aimlessly, waiting on Torree, "Hey, what'd you score? Wait, were you with him?"

Torree smiled innocently at the two and Ben pulled out the glasses, "I found this. Some kind of ocular device. 'The vision to see the treasured past'." Ben took the declaration from Abigail, "Let me take this."

Riley held the glasses carefully examining them as closely as he could, "Aw, they're like early American X-Ray specs."

"Benjamin Franklin invented something like these." Abigail stated.

Ben laid the case on the window seal and carefully removed the Declaration, "Uh… I think he invented these."

"So, what do we do with them?" Riley asked.

"We look through it." Ben stated the obvious with excitement.

Riley was kind of holding them in a way he could look through them, he looked a bit reluctant to actually wear them. "Here help me." Abigail told Riley, getting him to give the glasses back to Ben while she, him and Torree carefully unrolled the Declaration of Independence.

It was almost completely unrolled when Ben paused, "Whoo.."

"What?" Riley asked concerned that they had ripped it or something awful.

"It's just the last time this was here it was being signed." Ben told them acknowledging the significance. Abigail and Torree thought it was kind of cool he would think of that in a time such as this and smiled slightly.

However, Riley did not, "Ben, there's another tour coming."

"Turn it over." Ben commented right after. And so they did.


	20. Yeah Ummm Which Her?

**A/N:** You guys don't know how dreadfully sorry that it has been forever, but I promise even if my updates are a little delayed they won't be this delayed again :/ My laptop crashed, I've been getting sick like crazy :/, I got a puppy (that part isn't bad, but time consuming :3), I figured out although Ian Malcolm is a mathematician (Jurassic Park reference, because I LOVE that too :3) I certainly am not and just saying but if any of you are really good at Algebra 2 some tutoring would speed these updates up :P. In other words I'm insanely sorry and updated as soon as I really could... but ANYWAYS I still owe a big thanks to all who read and a HUGE thanks to those of you who reviewed like BroadwayBender (Thank you (: I'm uber glad you like it), Phillipfan24 (You'll see ;P soon I bet...), KatnissEverWeasley (same goes to you :P I has a feeling you will see very soon), and GEM! I really appreciate the reviews like so much it's insane and I absolutely hate that I've been so delayed with this update, but as soon as I'm caught up with my school, which should be very soon I will devote so much time to this story that it won't even be funny... well actually I'll umm still try to make it funny . you guys know what I mean. I do hope you enjoy (:****

Torree watched Ben in awe. Sure, he did not look too cool with these 'early American x-ray specs', but the whole experience was amazingly exciting to her and watching him examine the back of a stolen document in an area they were not supposed to be in.

Ben gasped.

"What do you see?" Abigail asked wanted to know just as bad as everyone else did.

"What is it? Is it a treasure map?" Riley joined in on the interrogation.

"It says, 'Heere at the wall,' spelled with two E's. Take a look." Ben took off his glasses and was attempting to hand them to Riley, who was standing directly across from him, but, Abigail took them first.

She put them on herself and took a look, "Ah. Wow."

"Why can't they just say, "Go to this place, and here's the treasure, spend it wisely?" Riley asked with an exasperated sigh.

Torree giggled slightly, "Where's the fun in that?"

"Spending it wisely..duh..."

Ben glanced out the window, "Oh, no"

"Oh, no."

Torree whipped her head around following Riley she stood on her toes and looked out the window. She cringed when she saw two of Ian's buddies walking their way.

"How'd they find us?" Riley asked.

"Well, Ian has nearly unlimited resources." Ben started putting away the declaration of independence with Abigail.

"And he's smart." Torree turned away from the window with a frown.

"I don't think we can get out of here without being spotted." Abigail told them.

"Well, we don't want them to have the Declaration, or the glasses. But we especially don't want them to have both together." It was clear to Torree that Ben was already thinking up a plan.

"So what do we do?"

"We separate the lock from the key. We're splitting up." Ben told them.

"Good idea."Abigail seconded, but Riley did not seem so sure.

"Really?"

Ben grabbed the case, but let Abigail keep the case, "I'll take this and those. You keep that. Meet me at the car and call me if you have any problems."

"Like if we get caught and killed?" Riley asked.

Ben gave him a confused look, "Yeah. That would be a big problem. Take care of her."

Ben cracked a small smile as he turned around and all three of them in unison said, "I will."

Riley and Torree let Abigail take the lead and when they walked out of the building about a minute and a half after Ben she made the decision on where to go, "Let's walk this way."

"Wait up."

Riley, Abigail and Torree were fighting their way through the traffic of people trying to get away fast, but not make a scene and get themselves 'caught and killed'.

"Riley! Torree! Move!"

They whipped their heads around and with that their fast paced-walk turned into a full blown run. Torree tried to stay in the same general area that Riley and Abigail were, but she was failing drastically. She was going to blame it on the fact that her legs were shorter and could not carry her as far and quickly as theirs could AND all of these people were bumping into her.

Riley looked back slightly. He had lost her. He had lost Torree. Ben specifically told him to take care of her (well he thought he did at least). If she was not okay then Riley did not know what he would do...


	21. Can I Open My Eyes Yet?

**A/N: Ok so the update wasn't speedy, but it wasn't that bad...right? :P Anyways you guys probably won't totally dig this, but this has a flashback regarding Ian and Torree x) But anyways thanks to all of you who read and a HUGE thanks to Phillipfan24 and Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 for reviewing, because they know I love reviews ;P haha. I really hope you guys enjoy (:**

Torree was feeling very disoriented. She felt like she was running in a circle, being shoved and pushed by all kinds of strangers she did not know or wish to know. She knew a large, unattractive bruise was forming on her left thigh where she had been battered by some man's briefcase.

She sighed in relief when she finally broke through the cluster of warm bodies and had a moment to catch her breath. She ran her hands through her thick (probably now tangled) mass of auburn curls and looked up.

Her breath hitched. Two of Ian's associates were standing maybe ten feet in front of her. Derek (or so she thought his name was) lifted up his coat just enough for her to see what he had tucked away... a gun.

Torree took a quick glance around before giving in and walking to them. There were a few small children sitting on he bench with their mom and tons of other assumed innocent bystanders. She did not want any others to be dragged into this big mess, because she was acting like an idiot. The fact that she was not intrusted with ant important items sealed the deal. She was going to turn herself over to the bad guys.

Derek grabbed her arm tightly and squeezed, "Ian sure is going to happy when he sees you."

"Ow.." She winced regarding the pain in her arm. She was apparently collecting bruises today since this would be her second one in twenty minutes. "I'm not going to try to run or anything or I swear."

He practically threw her down, letting go of her arm. She rubbed it tenderly and obediently followed the two men's orders as they marched her straight to Ian.

She felt her heart sink right to the bottom of her stomach when she saw what Ian held triumphantly in his hand. She just hoped Riley and Abigail were okay and Ian's goons had not caught up with Ben.

"Well hello there darling. Be sure and wave good-bye to your new friends." Ian smiled crookedly and pointed to her left.

She lifted her small hand weakly when she saw Riley glance back. It looked as if he were trying to turn around, but Abigail stopped him. He kept casting glaces back though.

Ian chuckled slightly, "Let them go. We've got what we need." He then turned to Torree and winked, "And a little extra it seems."

She felt sick to her stomach. How was it that in about a week she was able to go from loving this man to loathing his very existence? But then again did she ever really know Ian Howe?

Torree was shoved into a vehicle and she just stared out the window as they drove off. She rested her forehead against the window and closed her eyes. She was tired and utterly exhausted and now she could get some rest. The bad guys had already caught her.

The sun was beating down on the pair relentlessly. Torree stretched out on the green grass lazily and extending her bare feet and arms. She was clad in an outfitting fitting for the weather: jean shorts that went to her mid thigh and a loose yellow tank top that barely covered her naval, but Ian did not mind the showing skin, "It's sooo hot." She whined with a soft smile.

Ian got a mischievous grin, "I can fix that. All you have to do is close your eyes."

Torree sat up and looked at him momentarily, just trying to imagine what it was the man had in mind and how against it she would be. She sighed as dramatically as possible and shut her eyes, "Alright fine, you convinced me."

She felt as if she had been picked up. She was ready to peek at where Ian was taking her, but Ian got onto her like he could see into the future, "Don't even think about it. You can look when we get there." He chuckled.

It was less than five minutes when Torree knew they had reached their destination. Suddenly she was engulfed in a large body of cool, crisp water. She opened her eyes for a second so she could get her since of direction back, but she made sure they were closed when she resurfaced, "Can I open them now?" She laughed.

Ian swam over to her and laid his forehead against hers, "Now you can."

Torree's cheeks turned a rosy red and she smiled letting her eyes flutter shut as he leaned into kiss her.

Torree awoke and sat up. She rubbed her head with her left hand and looked around examining her new surroundings. She was in some hotel room and Ian was next to her fast asleep on the bed. She threw her legs over the side and quietly slipped her feet onto the floor (not quite remembering how she lost her shoes). She cautiously placed one foot in front of the other and sneaked over to the door.

She delicately placed her hand on the doorknob. She twisted it and it surprisingly opened the door without any reluctance it opened it. She thought for a moment. Surely it would not be that easy for her to get away, and if she did escape what would she do. She had not stayed awake for the drive so she had no idea where she was and she did not have any money on her. If she got away she would be a broke foreigner trying to find three wanted men (with the exception of Abigail of course). She closed her eyes and shut the door. A tear slid down her cheek and she placed her back to the door before falling to the floor.


	22. Well Hello There Mr FBI Man

**A/N: So I know it's been awhile since I updated, but I have a few excuses I think are okish :C First off I lost my National Treasure DVD and it's quite hard for me to write without watching the scene while doing it and constantly consulting the subtitles, but my father found it and now I'm back in business (: Secondly, I was rather busy, I've been trying to train a very stubborn puppy and I had to finish school stuff, but I'm out for summer now and Izzy is doing pretty well so that definitely frees up a lot of my time and I do plan on updating and finishing this rather quickly (: But on to more important things to say in the author's note! I want to say thank you so much to those of you who read and a HUGE thanks to my reviewers (gosh I love those things C:)! So thanks a bunch to Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 and an Anonymous reviewer! (: Hope you all enjoy and an update should come relatively quickly!**

Riley ran his finger through his hair and then rested smacked his face into his hand (obviously not hard enough to really hurt himself). He was pretty angry at Abigail. She turned him around, she was the one that did not let him go after her. 'There's nothing you could do.' In Riley's mind her voice was high and completely annoying. One that was worse than fingernails scraping against the surface of a chalkboard. Maybe if they got Torree back her voice could go back to the way it actually was, but Torree was not here.

Riley pulled out his phone and called Ben. He wanted to continue to wallow in self-pity, because he just lost the girl he was sure he loved, but they needed to tell Ben everything that happened and if anyone could come up with a plan to get Torree back it would Ben.

"What?"

"We lost them."

"What?" Ben was hoping they meant they lost Ian's men, but judging by Riley's voice that was not what they meant.

"We lost Torree and The Declaration of Independence. Ian took them."

Ben was concerned. He took the phone from his ear and squeezed it in his hand, "Yeah, uh, ok. You all right? Are both of you alright?"

Riley looked down, while he walked with Abigail, "Yeah... yeah we're alright. Ben, I'm sorry."

"We'll be fine. Meet me at the car. We'll get Torree back, she'll be fine." Ben knew that Riley was sorry about the Declaration, but he had the suspicion that he was more concerned about Torree (at this point Ben was too). He just hoped that Ian really did love Torree more than he let on at the Charlotte. Maybe he'd be more patient with her this time.

Abigail and Riley walked in silence the rest of the way to the car. Their day was getting better by the minute. Ben was being handcuffed by several FBI agents. They quickly turned around and began walking away.

The two ended up at a park. Riley sat with his elbows rested on his knees and his face buried in his hands. Abigail paced behind the bench. Finally she stopped and she leaned against the side of the bench facing him, "Riley, do you know how to get in touch with Ian?"

Riley turned to face her. His mouth was agape and he was utterly confused and slightly offended by her question, "Excuse me?" He kidnapped Torree and stole the Declaration and now she wanted to chat with him?

"Look, Ben was caught… Torree was caught… The FBI has Ben and he has Torree. We might be able to get him to help us get Ben if we offer to work with him now, and I'll bet he'll bring Torree along. Honestly we need both of them and the only way we're going to get them is through Ian." Abigail tried to explain.

Riley pulled the phone out of his pocket and looked at it for a second as he turned it around in his hands a few times. He gave a defeated sigh and handed Abigail the phone, "I hope you know what you're doing."

"I think I do. Don't worry, ok? Torree is fine."

Riley tried to believe her, but his mind kept going to a vision of Torree tied up in a basement somewhere. She was blind-folded and her mouth was duct-taped shut, and obviously her feet and hands were restrained. Riley shook his head slightly trying to get the image out of his head.

Torree sat on the edge of the hotel bed. Ian had awoken and he had a piece of rope in his hands, "Would you be so kind?" Torree thought it was sort of humorous he was being so polite, while he was asking her to extend her arms so she could be tied up.

"Do you have to?" Torree looked up at him. She was slightly scared and upset and Ian could see it on her face.

"Are you going to run?"

"Where am I going to go? I have no idea where we are and really nowhere to go." She knew that even if she could have found her way back to where the car had been parked that the others were long gone by now.

Ian tossed the rope to the nightstand, "Fine. I'm going to take your word on this and trust you. I think you know by now not to disappoint me."

Torree sighed and nodded.

Ian's cell phone began to ring in his pocket. He pulled it out and smirked when he saw who was calling. He looked at Torree, "It's that boyfriend of yours. Should I tell him you said hello?"


End file.
